warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart/Needed
Here is a list of all the chararts we still need. Please cross a name out using when you or another user has started working on it. Ones we can do now ThunderClan *Amberheart (K, A) *Bramblethorn (A) *Briarsplash (K, A, W, Q, Star) *Brightpelt (K, A) *Brindlefur (K, A, W) *Boulderfoot (K, A, W) *Cherrylight (K, A, W, Star) *Dawnfur (K, A, W) *Deerfur (K, W, Q) *Dustface (K, A, W, Star) *Firepelt (K, A,) *Flowerheart (W, E, Star) *Foxstar (K, A, W, L) *Furrypelt (MCA, A, Q) *Gingerheart (K, KP, A, Q) *Hawkpounce (K, A, W, Star) *Hazelpaw (K, A) *Ivyflower (K, A, W, Q) *Juniperfur (MC) *Leafkit (K, Star) *Leafpelt (A, W) *Lionstorm (K, A, W, Star) *Maplepaw (K, A) *Milkface (K, A, W, E, Star) *Mistypelt (K, A) *Oakbranch (K, A, W) *Poppypaw (TC) (KP, Lo, MCA) *Rainspeckle (K, W) *Redstorm (K, A, W, D, Star) *Redtuft (K, A, W, Star) *Robinfeather (100) (A, W, E, Star) *Robinfeather (AMW) (K, A, W) *Rockfall (K, A, W, Alt W, D) *Sandfall (K, A, W, Star) *Silverdapple (K, A, W, Q, Star) *Smokepaw (K, A, Star) *Sparrowpaw (K, A) *Specklepelt (K, A, W) *Spottedface (K, A, W, Q, Star) *Squirreltail (K, A) *Stripefur (A, W) *Sunstripe (K, A, W) *Wolfnose (K, A, W) *Wolfpaw (100) (A) ShadowClan *Badgerpaw (A) *Blackheart (K,W) *Buzzardclaw (W, DF) *Cedarfur (A, W) *Elmsong (W) *Ivystem (K, W) *Pigeonkit (K) *Seedpaw (A) *Sootpelt (W) *Spiderkit (K) *Springleap ( W) *Stonefoot (W) *Thornspots (W) *Toadpuddle (K, W) *Vinekit (K) WindClan *Beetlepaw (A, Star) *Brownleaf (W) *Cloudkit (WC) (K) *Daisyheart (K, Q, Star) *Hawkpaw (A) *Molekit (K) *Mothkit (K) *Mudpelt (K, A, W) *Ravenkit (K) *Roseheart (W) *Rustpaw (A) *Ryepaw (A) *Snowfall (K, MCA, MC) *Swiftpaw (A) *Thistlefur (W) RiverClan *Birchfur (W) *Briarface (W) *Brighttail (W) *Cloverheart (K, A, W) *Dustpaw (A) *Emberwhisker (W) *Fernstem (W) *Fluffykit (K) *Hailkit (K) *Lilystream (K, A) *Mira (K, A, KP) *Otterfoot (W) *Pikepaw (A) *Poppyspots (K, A, W, Q) *Splashpaw (A) *Stormpaw (K, A) LightClan *Brackentail (W) *Hollypaw (K, A) *Honeystripe (MC) *Poppyheart (D) *Sunleap (W) *Willowstar (L) *Whiteflight (W, Star) *Birchwing (W) *Hawksky (W) *Cloverstep (W) *Cloudrunner (W) *Brightbreeze (W, Q) The Tribe of Rushing Water *Claw of Mighty Lion (K, TB) *Fire That Blazes Through Trees (CG) *Fog that Hangs in the Air (K) *Glow of Setting Sun (CG) *Leaf That Floats on River (TB) *Moon That Shines on Water (TB) *Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (CG, Q) *Petal of Tall Flower (TB) *Reed That Grows by River (K, TB) *Snow Falling on Stones (CG, Q) *Snowflake Drifting Through Air (TB) *Star That Twinkles at Night (K) *Sunshine Between Tree Leaves (TB) *Wind That Blows Across Grass (PH, Q) The Society *Willowsky (K, A, R) Cats Outside Clans *Ash (K, Lo) *Belle (K, KP, Alt KP, W, Alt W) *Blacktooth (W, DF) *Bright Eye (Ro) *Clover (CotP, Lo) *Dewey (K, KP) *Ember (Lo) *Flash (Ro) *Flint (Ro) *Ginger (KP) *Hoot (CotP, KP) *Jigsaw (K, KP) *Lavender (K, Lo) *Lilac (K, KP) *Misty (K, KP, W) *Silky (KP, Q) *Snow (KP) (K, KP) *Stormy (K, Lo) *Sunshine (Lo) (K, Lo) *Whiskers (KP) Ones we still need blanks for LightClan *Berrywhisker © *Thorntail © The Society *Willowsky (So, SL, SA) As you can see, we still have a lot of work to do, so let's get moving! I would prefer if we get the character's current rank done first, if the blank is available, say (for example) Amberheart can have her kit, apprentice, and StarClan poses done. Get the StarClan one done first. *If you are doing Belle or Misty, they are based on real cats, so while their description is vague (since they're mentioned once and not in detail), their charart should show a much more detailed pattern. Please leave a message on my talk page for details. **Belle's alts are her with her collar (she has one but she doesn't wear it). See my talk page to ask me what she and Misty's collars look like *Rockfall's alt warrior is his hind paw is crushed like Cinderpelt's. I have no idea how you'd tweak the lineart to make it look that that XD please help Category:Charart Category:Projects